User talk:My blood smells like the ocean XD
Welcome Hi, welcome to Demigods Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the User:My blood smells like the ocean XD page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Leafwhisker (Talk) 05:45, December 23, 2010 Hi I am Chris, Son of Poseidon (Roman Neptune). Greek Demigod. Lord of fish 23:38, December 30, 2010 (UTC) Thanks THanks for editing my new page. It looks great. Lord of fish 23:38, December 30, 2010 (UTC) How?? HOW AM I YOUR UNCLE??? Rhea is Poseidon's DAD. Um Well, For your two messages,firstthe demigod council Rhea IS Anesta,but like,Anestas a diffrent personality...Er,Its hard to explain But because Anesta is Rhea,Rheas kids are already chosen,Thats Me and Andrew., For the collage Ill try and make it later.....Im currently dying my hair right now.....XD But yeah,Sorry ~Danielle~Daughter of Rhea~ Title Unknown I have no Aphroditeness (it's probably not a word) in me. Lord of fish 00:07, January 3, 2011 (UTC) HELLO!!!!!!!! ;P Lord of fish 22 :06, January 9, 2011 (UTC) ????? What does XD mean? Lord of fish 22:15, January 9, 2011 (UTC) P.S. On my talk page, you say you were thinking about "some stuff". What kind of stuff?? Your dream About your dream, i can't think of many things it could mean, plus you have probably thought of these if not all of them. Well, heres what i think - 1. Hades wants you/needs to see you for something. Considering alot of the monsters sounded like underworld spawn, he could have sent them to destroy you/ to take you to him or something. Who knows. 2. Your mom, Anesta, is the goddess of forethought.. i mean, idk how much you can see into the future, but, maybe your dream was something that would happen soon..Though, people always mess with our dreams. I almost never have series dreams.. its always somehow a little weird, ive only had 1 dream that was 100% realistic. So, it may not happen exactly like that but, -shrugs-. 3. It could be a metaphoar for something, no idea what, but ya. ive had a couple dreams, that stood for something, like my werewolf dream. long story short, it was saying i was part werewolf. My friend, Genesis, (rukia12) has also had several dreams like this. Anyway, thats what i think, may not be much help, but oh well. ~Alexandra, daughter of Neptune. Bye ness. Hey, I'm leaving a message on everyone's talk apge who ever made a difference to me. You're one of them! I know you left....But something tells me you might read this ;) But anyways, you were really cool. Still are. I wish we can still talk...XD Maybe I'll go on my facebook sometimes. But you really made a difference, I am utterly serious. Bianca, Alex, or Death and Destruction, you're a demigod with great potential. I wish you could live up to the demigod part... I wish you would come back. I need someone to replace me for awhile. You sound so much like me too.... Alright well see ya. Thanks. Byeas. ~Hannah omg thts soo awesome! this is avril i had 2 make a new profile! and its soo cool we r step sibs! and yeah when did daddy and ur mom get married! cuz im 14. my mom comes 2 me in dreams and shows her and daddy in love. and it also includes me. but im a lil older. its kinda lyk they will be 2gether in later years idk but wateves. i want them 2gether but not if its gonna hurt my step siblin so its cool. ;) Aura Sure, if you have a picture of you i can see it and tell you. About the wave/scent thing i can tell my own scent, and i sometimes see the waves in people it just kind of appears for me- because of the aura seeing thing..so im not sure how you can find out what yours is... Its sort of a light shimmery blue :)) nope post the pic on my talk page ill put the shimmery thing for you in the right color xD Not really, Blue in an aura is quite common. and there may be more colors ill have a look later- but blue is the color in you the most. im not sure what it means- i cant tell if its your emotions layer or you actual color but if its emotions than it means your relatively calm. and its fine. Theres plenty of sites with various definitions of the colors so its easier to have a broadened idea of what they mean... blue on the whole means calm, the lighter the calmer. but thats only your life force meaning the emotions layer...your aura- no one would know the meaning of that. it expands pretty far and is brighter then your emotions layer- your emotions layer is maybe a few centimeters thick and is less bright. each persons aura is different from eachother- not only in color, but in wave or scent. it takes me a bit longer to identify the persons emotions.. msot people cant tell the different between life force (emotion layer) and aura. I have no idea! i just started seeing auras, i didnt learn it. so im not sure if alot of mortals perception of how to see auras actually work. even for me its hard to see them still- sometimes they come when i reeeaally dont want to see them (it can be pretty distracting). i sitll have a long way to go.. and thats without learning to see them. if you do try and learn then the best advice would be be patiant. it can get pretty complicated. Didn't you leave? Didn't you leave? =_= MagicEverywhere99 13:32, April 22, 2011 (UTC) Well, it looks like you're still here. Eh, whatever. It was just...wierd o.o 19:09, April 22, 2011 (UTC) << Hannah in Anon form XD Your Choice... I've been thinking you need a chance. Join the Alpha Army and rebel against the gods. You have a week to reply. --Brandon, son of Zeus HI hi Geia (hi in greek) Lord of fish 17:47, November 6, 2011 (UTC)